Loves Basket
by A-Wise-Panda-named-Amanda
Summary: Different pairings of various Fruits Basket characters! See how they might unfold...


**This is a series of intriguing matches between the characters of Fruits Basket that may or may not actually happen or ever be mentioned in the manga or anime series.**

**Some chapters may turn sexual.**

**This one begins in Chapter 51 of the actual manga, with Hanajima's memories - this is the current time, and not the actual time when she is recounting these.**

I was a sin that wouldn't disappear... I was a stain. A filthy, ugly stain that would make Tohru Honda cringe from. She was walking up the stairs now, but I stopped her.

"Please...you shouldn't be around me anymore. Just leave me alone..."

I tried to say these words with full determination, but they came out as weak as me. For Tohru's sake, I couldn't even protect her from myself. I was a living curse that plagued even the sunshine of Honda-san.

Suddenly, she boldly took the last few steps between us. Her hand softly pressed against mine, still in a 'stop' gesture.

"We're...so close...", she whispered out of her sweet lips.

I couldn't pull away now; no force could make me end this moment prematurely.

"We're becoming such good friends. I don't want to be separated!" Even if I was just her friend, these words took my heart and soared through the sky with their warm clasp. "There's still a lot I don't know about you, but...please don't leave, Hana-chan..."

My chest tightened up and my stomach fluttered in an anxious uproar.

"I love you." I felt like water was pounding against sand in my ear. Did Tohru-chan just say... "Hana-chan...I _love_ you, Hana-chan..." Her eyes were glistening with hot tears, threatening to break free and flow down her pink cheeks. All I remembered was her little braid swaying in the rest of her hair as her face came closer to mine.

Suddenly, I snapped back to my brother, Megumi, praying for me. "I can't believe there's not one person out there who wouldn't love Saki." That's right...one person...at least one person in this whole world should be able to love me. "I will pray, so...don't give up." That's right...I can't give up. I can't let this shining girl cry any longer.

"I do...want to be with you...", I whispered. The evening sun was casting its warm glow on us through the school's window, and our shadows intertwined like dark lovers. "I want to be with you!", I exclaimed. The hot liquid escaped my dark eyes, and ran its course on my porcelain face. Tohru, also, was crying - but she had a peculiar smile on.

We were now holding both of our hands up, and our foreheads bumped. My messy, twirled hair came undone as she jumped up suddenly. The last step was shared between us, her little feet tip-toeing against my tall legs to reach me. I pulled her in as my black, glossy hair tumbled down and surrounded her innocent profile. She seemed flustered now, realizing our intimate embrace for what it was. As if reading _my_ mind, she swallowed her shy politeness and went for a courageous kiss.

I was drawn in, and trapped - not as a fly in a Venus Flytrap, but more like a gluttonous honey bee that cannot get enough of a delicious flower. I kissed Tohru-chan deeper and deeper, feeling her get more and more red, and I myself blushing for the first time.

Yes, I loved Tohru Honda. I would never be able to love anyone else, even my own Megumi, as much as my precious, shy, vibrantly-smelling Tohru flower. In that moment that seemed to float on forever, I thanked Kyoko-san with all my heart that she made this miracle grow and bloom...to one day brighten my dreary garden of life.

Tohru's heart was singing such a happy, passionate tune to my sixth sense. I made her complete. There were no words for each other, so we just kissed like that for a while. Right there in the school hallway, as the sun clung to our tangible love. This is what we both wanted all along...to get our feelings across and revel in one another's adoration. My dreams of holding her head to my chest, sharing tender kisses behind others' backs, reading her heart as it opened only for me...these were now a part of my blessed reality.

Finally, somehow, we pulled away similar to opposite poles that longed to be re-connected. Tohru's face was in such a cute daze. She suddenly realized what just happened, and her face caught fire.

"I-i-i-i'm...! Th-that...! H-Hana-chan...!" Polite, flushed, slightly-dense Tohru couldn't think of any reasonable excuse to share such a kiss with me, the corruptible witch. I'm sure she thought so much higher of me, though...and that merely added to my happiness.


End file.
